


Warming Up

by thilesluna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, fahc jack is always trans bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: prompt: unthinking goodbye kiss before they've talked about Feelings. dealer's choice for pairing





	Warming Up

Crew breakfast on Sunday morning is just a _thing_. It’s been a thing for as long as Ryan has been in the crew, probably longer based on the familiarity they have. Geoff and Jack move around each other in the kitchen with a fluid grace that isn’t practiced but comes from years of knowing and working and cooking together. Before the crew, Ryan never really had anything like this. His Sundays involved cleaning his weapons and scouring the message boards for more work.

Now, he’s up and at the counter that separates the kitchen from the dining room bright and early, watching his friends prepare the food. He feels the warmth unfurl in his chest watching them as he sips his coffee, fingers curled around the mug. Ryan feels a little like a cat in a sunbeam with how warm he feels.

The lads are always slow to get out of bed, Gavin crawling in with his hair crazier than usual rubbing sleep from his eyes. Michael makes a b-line for the coffee pot, yawning wide and clapping Geoff on the back when he passes by. Jack slaps the back of his hand with a spatula when he reaches for a piece of toast. Jeremy is usually the last to come out. When he first joined full time, it took him a while to get used to everything, a little timid in the face of the familiarity they all share.

Sometimes the B-Team joins in, or Trevor and Alfredo bring breakfast burritos from McDonald’s no matter how many times Geoff complains about how hard he and Jack work on the food. Ryan knows that it’s just to get under Geoff’s skin—he’s caught the man eating the burritos more than once when he thought no one was looking.

Right now though, no one is in the kitchen but Ryan, Geoff, and Jack. He watches Jack reach around Geoff’s side for the butter on the counter and can’t help but smile when Geoff pecks her cheek quickly, taking the opportunity when he sees it. Jack just laughs, dipping her finger into the butter and wiping it on the tip of Geoff’s nose. He makes an affronted noise and Ryan can’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Et tu, Ryan?” Geoff whines. “She’s wiping butter on me and you’re just gonna laugh?”

Ryan shrugs, grin still splitting is face. “Nothing I can do from over here,” he says.

“Well come help us then,” Jack says. She offers out her spatula, beckoning him over.

“I’m not—I don’t really cook,” he tries, willing his face not to go pink. He doesn’t trust himself not to upset the delicate balance they have in the kitchen. He’s grace and power on jobs but Ryan off jobs? Not so much.

Geoff laughs, flicking his wrist and flipping the pancake in his pan with ease. “We’ll teach you, dummy. No one walks into the kitchen and knows what the fuck they’re doing.” He gestures impatiently before dumping the perfectly golden pancake on a platter.

Ryan sets his coffee on the counter makes his way over, shuffling his feet and with a sheepish smile. “Go easy on me,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack laughs again and that warmth seems to radiate out from his chest again. “Never in a million years, Ryan.”

\----

In the end, he doesn’t fuck it up too bad. One or two pancakes are kind of lumpy shaped and he ends up with batter smeared on his face but his cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. Geoff’s hands are strong and sure when he guides Ryan through the steps and Jack is patient when she teaches him about cracking eggs with one hand.

The food is nearly done before he realizes that the lads still aren’t up. “Should I pry them out of bed?” he asks, gesturing to the hallway.

Geoff rolls his eyes. “Those lazy assholes.”

Jack rests her hand on Ryan’s arm and says, “Might as well go get them. And maybe a new shirt.” She pinches at the flour that’s clinging to his dark tee. Ryan can feel the dumb grin on his face get even dumber.

Geoff sets the platter of pancakes into the warmer, before turning back to them. “Ry, come here for a second.” He pulls Ryan in by the front of his shirt and reaches up to wipe gently at the batter on his cheek. Ryan can feel his face get hot as he leans into Geoff’s space and that warmth grows and grows. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it but then he can feel Geoff’s dry lips against his and the hand wiping at his cheek stills.

Ryan… _panics_.

He jerks himself away, brain scrambling for any excuse that’s not, _I feel warm and tingly when I’m with you and Jack._ “Jesus, god—Geoff I’m sorry. I didn’t—I wasn’t—” Geoff’s tattooed fingers brush against his lower lip gently and Ryan can’t help but follow the movement and he feels guilty all over again. He flounders and does the only thing he can think of.

He runs.

\----

Ryan doesn’t get back to the penthouse until nearly midnight. He spent the day running and hiding from what is possibly the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done. Jack and Geoff have given him everything and his stupid brain wanted more. There’s something about the way Jack and Geoff are so comfortable with each other that makes him _want_. He wants those things that before the FAHC he never thought he would have.

The lights in the kitchen are still on when he pushes open the door and the TV flickers from the living room even though the volume is barely high enough to hear. Ryan is sure he can make it to his room without any issue.

Which is when he trips over a chair and falls flat on his face.

Geoff hauls himself off the couch, Jack following close behind, their fingers tangled together. “Took you long enough to come back,” he says, reaching down to help Ryan up off the floor.

“I was…thinking,” Ryan says carefully. “I—I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you and it was very inappropriate—“ Jack laughs, covering her mouth with her hand and Ryan snaps his mouth shut.

Geoff reaches out, tugging on the fabric of Ryan’s shirtsleeve. “Ryan, you don’t have to fucking apologize to me.” He pulls a little harder, bringing Ryan close. “We didn’t—“ he pauses, looking as though he’s searching for the right thing to say. “We didn’t want to scare you away by moving too fast and then you _kissed me_ and my brain took like 30 fucking seconds to reboot. You were gone before I got my shit back together.”

“We knew you’d come back though,” Jack says, her hand on Ryan’s other arm. He should feel caged in, trapped, but he doesn’t. He feels like he’s slotting into place.

“I don’t really get _involved_ ,” he tries to explain, struggling to keep his thoughts in order with both of them standing so close. “I try to keep distance but with you guys—it’s different with you. I got close by accident.”

“And, what, you were worried?” Geoff asks, “Scared that we wouldn’t feel the same way?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan admits. “I didn’t want to lose what I already had because I wanted something else. Something more.”

“What if—what if _we_ wanted that too?” Jack asks slowly. “Would that be okay with you?” She slides her hand down his arm, linking their fingers together. Geoff does the same thing on his other side and suddenly they’re standing, all linked together.

Ryan glances down at their hands and he feels the solid thing that’s been sitting in his chest all day tighten once and then dissolve back into that warmth from before. “Yeah,” he says. “That would be very okay with me.”


End file.
